Pets
Pets are animals that are available for purchase in the Store with either Coins or Facebook Credits. They are divided in categories - Cats , Dogs , Farm , Horses , Chickens , Wild , Dinos , Safari , Domestic , Aquatic and Others. Pets can come and go. For example, parrots have been removed from the store. Some other animals are rare or collectable and have distinct features that are limited edition. Pets can be bought with cash or coins however more heavily designed pets cost cash compared to plain pets which generally cost coins. Store Organization In the store there are seven categories which include the different species. Cats Dogs Farm *Horses *Chickens *Others Wild Wolves *Dinos *Others Safari Domestic Aquatic Animals Available in Game *Cats - A listing of all the cats in the game. *Dogs - A listing of all the dogs in the game. *Other - A listing of all the other pets in the game. *Horses - A listing of all the horses in the game. *Dinos - A listing of all the dinos in the game. *Chickens - A listing of all the chickens in the game. *Cows - A listing of all the cows in the game. *Hedgehogs - A listing of all the hedgehogs in the game. *Ducks - A listing of all the ducks in the game. *Rabbits - A listing of all the rabbits in the game. *Bunnies - A listing of all the bunnies in the game. *Jackrabbits - A listing of all the jackrabbits in the game. *Jackalopes - A listing of all the jackalopes in the game. *Butterflies - A listing of all the butterflies in the game. *Wolves - A listing of all the wolves in the game. *Eagles - A listing of all the eagles in the game. *Hawks - A listing of all the hawks in the game. *Parrots - A listing of all the parrots in the game. *Penguins - A listing of all of the penguins in the game. *Bears - A listing of all the bears in this game. *Reindeer - A listing of all the reindeer in the game. *Foxes and Fennec Foxes - A listing of all the foxes and fennec foxes in the game. *Peafowl - A listing of all the peafowl in the game. *Giraffes - A listing of all the giraffes in the game. *Elephants - A listing of all of the elephants in the game. *Kangaroos - A listing of all of the kangaroos in the game. *Big Cats - A listing of all of the big cats in the game. (This includes tigers, lions, leopards, and others) *Koalas - A listing of all of the koalas in the game. *Iguanas - A listing of all of the iguanas in the game. *Hamsters - A listing of all of the hamsters in the game. *Turtles - A listing of all of the turtles in the game. *Guinea Pigs - A listing of all of the guinea pigs in the game. *Ferrets - A listing of all of the ferrets in the game. *Monkeys - A listing of all of the monkeys in the game. *Limited Edition Pets - A listing of pets that have been made available through special offers. Distinct Features Animals can have that are Rare These features can only be obtained in the store during certain periods, gifted from neighbours or bred with pets who have the traits. * Glow * Multiglow * Blacklight * Day/Night * Shadow * Albino * Ghost * Xray * White-Eyed/Clear-Eyed * Psychedelic * Hamster-copter * Winged (Pigs, Horses, Donkeys) * Horns (Jackalope) * Unicorn horn (Horses, Donkeys) Category:Pets Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Others Category:horses Category:Owls Category:Gameplay